Nightmare
by Navi Blue
Summary: Hubungan Harry dan Draco tak juga baik meski perang telah usai. Suatu hari Harry tak sengaja meminum ramuan misterius. Harmonisasi alam yang entah bagaimana menyatukan mereka dalam momen yang tak terduga. Mature, Drarry/DMHP, fict pelampiasan stress. RnR?


Hallo~~~ Icky datang lagi dan memebawakan fict rating M~~~ yuhuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Mature! *DUAGH*

Well, ini fict kolaborasi saya dengan My Lovely Baka Akuma, Miichan~ *Dibekep Miranda*

Well, Icky gak sanggup membuat konten Mature yang… ugh! Jadi… Icky minta bantuah si Baka Akuma biar ntuh si author gebleg yang buat konten begituan! Udah Icky minta biar gak perlu terlalu… gitu….

Well, seluruhnya masih saiia yang ngebuat kuk! Cuman, yah emang si Miichan yang bakal ngedit kiri-kanan, well dia gak sempet ngedit semua sih! Paling cuman ngasih plot ma naskah buat adegan-pip- itu lho!

Ditambah lagi… ini fict pelampiasan stress sehabis TO yang bejibun, well do'ain Icky ma Miichan biar bisa meraih kesuksesan dan berhasil mencapai tujuan yah! –minta do'a restu berhubung bentar lagi UN—XP

Well, ENJOY IT! ^^

* * *

_A Harry Potter FanFiction_

_**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling_

_**Rated:** M_

_**Genre:** Romance/Humor_

_**Main Pair:** DMHP/Drarry_

#

Langit bergemuruh, cambuk-cambuk petir tak henti menghiasi tabir malam yang kelam semakin suram. Namun, entah mengapa gulungan awan gelap tak jua berkenan menumpahkan muatannya tuk membasahi bumi. Sangat janggal mengingat gemuruh guntur keras terdengar kala gumpalan embun itu saling bergesekan. Dan dengan sukses memberi nilai mistis yang berbaur dengan aura magic yang menguar di sekeliling _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Di ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya di kelas ramuan yang nampak sepi mengingat waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul tengah malam—dan memang tempat itu sering lengang, terlihatlah sesosok pria paruh baya berjubah hitam tengah berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan dan sebuah kuali besar.

Keping matanya berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya temaram lilin yang tersebar di sepenjuru ruang kelas itu. Rambut hitamnya yang seperti iklan _shampoo_ itu nampak bagai tirai sutra yang membingkai wajah tegasnya. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan guru ramuan kita yang sangat doyan memberi detensi pada para siswa, Severus Snape.

Jari-jemari lentiknya tak sungkan tuk dengan amat perlahan memasukkan cairan berwarna _Prussian Blue_ bening aneh ke dalam sebuah botol kecil yang ukurannya tak lebih dari ibu jarinya itu. Nampak begitu sangat berhati-hati, bagaikan ia tengan memasukkan semacam nuklir cair yang dapat meledak kapan saja.

Kala tetes terakhir dengan sukses masuk ke dalam botol bening itu, sekejap di luar sana, alam mulai terbalut badai yang ganas.

"Finally—"

* * *

**oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo**

**oO~oOo~Oo**

_**NIGHTMARE**_

**oO~oOo~Oo**

**oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo**

_-lucky_alice-present-_

_ *warning: MATURE SEXUAL, ADULT Only, Boy x Boy, AR/MC, OOC ness, semi MPREG, maybe Miss Typo, etc…_

_IF YOU DISLIKE THIS, PLEASE DON'T READ AND STEP BACK! DON'T FLAME Okay!_

_IF YOU LIKE, ENTOY READING! ^^_

_Thx B4

* * *

_

#

Suara gaduh memenuhi setiap inci dari Aula Besar itu, meski sebagian besar penghuninya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan hidangan pagi-nya masing-masing, namun tetap saja ribut di sana-sini. Celoteh riang penuh semangat meluncur manis dari sejuta bibir yang ada di sana. Rasa senang tergambar jelas, kegundahan yang biasa menyusup ke hati kala mengingat terror Voldemort hilang sudah tanpa jejak. Tak terelakan lagi, kini dapat berbahagia bagai di atas awan.

Namun itu tak sepenuhnya dirasakan semua orang yang berada di sana, setidaknya bagi dua pemuda berbeda asrama yang masih betah menebar aura ketidaksukaan satu sama lain. Sebut saja Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy, dua rival yang paling fenomenal dan melegenda di seantero Hogwarts—bahkan mampu mengalahkan ketenaran _Marauder_, mungkin.

Oh, tampaknya dengan lenyapnya Voldemort dan acara saling balas-membalas budi saat perang berkecamuk dulu tak jua dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua—setidaknya itulah analisis Harry. Oh, Ok! Sejujurnya anggapan Harry itu salah besar. Draco tak lagi mempunyai dendam dan benci pada Harry, ia bahkan ingin sekali dapat menyapa dan berada dekat dengan Harry. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasakan perasaan aneh menyusup di hatinya kala ia berhadapan atau saling adu pandang dengan Harry. Namun sial bagi Draco, ia sama sekali tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Harry, hingga akhirnya kebiasaan lamanya tak dapat Malfoy Junior itu ubah, selalu mencari masalah dengn Harry.

Ia bukanlah seorang jenius yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200 layaknya pemuda berambut nanas dari sebuah manga popular Jepang. Ia juga bukanlah seorang badut centil beriris _ruby_ menyala yang umurnya telah beratus-ratus tahun namun tubuhnya bagai peria berumur dua puluhan. Juga bukanlah seorang Pangeran _Camelot_—ralat—Raja Camelot yang keras kepalanya minta ampun, namun pemberani. Apalagi dapat bersikap sok tak acuh berlebihan dan bersifat dingin bagai es abadi seperti seorang samurai berkuncir yang bekerja di _Black Order_ dan melawan Akuma, juga buka—HOI! Mulai ngaco…

Biarlah sang Malfoy Junior itu pusing dengan masalahnya sendiri. Memetik hasil yang telah selama ini ia lakukan. Sekarang… itulah balasannya.

#

Di jejeran para guru, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang berwajah suram a la kakek-kakek panda (Bookman) *DUAK* err… berwajah tegas, Profesor Snape. Tampak ia tengah meneguk sisa minuman dalam pialanya. Lalu dengan angkuhnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meminta izin pada Dumbeldore untuk meninggalkan Aula Besar lebih cepat.

Di sisi lain, Harry yang sedang tidak minat sarapan pagi yang dibarengi tatapan tajam Pangeran Slytherin di seberang sana , memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sarapannya lebih cepat dan segera keluar dari Aula Besar tuk menghindari tatapan menusuk Malfoy itu.

Saat di koridor depan Aula Besar, tak sengaja Harry bertemu dengan Severus. Ia melihat walinya itu tengah berjalan dengan mantap seperti biasa dan—nyaris tanpa suara. Severus yang melihat Harry memutuskan tuk menyapanya sekedar ucapan selamat pagi.

Harry yang melihat Severus datang menghampirinya memberikan senyum tulus yang telah dengan senang hati ia berikan untuk Severus. Ya, setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang sangat mencengangkan bagi Harry, ia sudah menganggap professor pengajarnya itu sebagai ayahnya mengingat Severus sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Harry dengan caranya sendiri. Severus mengelus pelan kepala Harry dan balas tersenyum tipis—hampir tak terlihat.

"—Pagi, Profesor," Sapa Harry lembut dan dibalas anggukan ringan dari Severus. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Tanpa sadar kalau sebuah botol kecil yang seukuran kapsul terjatuh dari balik lengannya dan melesat masuk ke dalam jubah Harry.

Demikian juga Harry, ia lalu melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor.

#

Satu hari sudah dilewati Harry seperti biasa selayaknya murid Hogwarts yang menjalani KBM dan mendapat tugas essay—sedikit menyesal juga mengapa ia harus mengulangi tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Ini gara-gara penyihir gila macam Voldemort itu. Harry mendengus kesal. Ia memilih mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang rekreasi yang nampak lengang dan hanya ada Harry beserta kedua sahabatnya saja.

Ron yang tampaknya telah menyerah pada rasa kantuknya memutuskan tuk ke kamarnya agar segera menyapa mimpi indahnya. Ia melewati sebelah Harry dan mengernyit kala menemukan sebuah botol kecil di bawah kakinya. _'Mungkin punya Harry'_ batinnya.

"Har—" ia tak sempat menyelelesaikan kata-katanya saat ia berbalik dan ingin memberikan botol kecil itu namun nampaknya ia tak sengaja melemparkannya entah kemana. Berhubung kala itu ia diserang kantuk yang berat, ia menganggap itu hanya salah satu halusinasinya saja. Ia kembali melangkah.

Nah, dimanakah gerangan botol mungil itu? Oh, tampaknya ia melayang kearah Harry dan pecah kala membentur langit-langit dan beberapa tetes cairan itu bercampur ke dalam air putih di dalam piala di atas meja.

Tangan Harry berhenti sejenak dan melepaskan pena bulunya. Ia merenggangkan sedikit otot tangannya dan memebetulkan letak kacamata ke tempat yang tepat. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelah selesai dengan essay ramuannya dan menggapai gelas piala di atas meja tuk menegukknya, menghilangkan dahaga.

Kemudian ia pamit pada Hermion yang tak digubris karena nampak masih menjelajahi dunianya sendiri. Harry tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah tanpa sengaja menelan ramuan misterius dari guru ramuannya itu.

#

Langit tampak mendung, namun itu tak menyurutkan keinginan Harry tuk sekedar bersantai di tepi danau Hogwarts. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri semak-semak. Ia terkejut kala mendapati seseorang juga tengah berada di tepi danau tersebut. Bahkan Harry mengira ia tengah berhalusianasi, menemukan fatamorgana yang mustahil.

Harry ingin berbalik dan pergi, namun mengapa tubuhnya bagai membatu ditempat? Ia tambah tak berkuti kala Draco Malfoy menemukan kehadirannya. "Potter?"

"Err… Malfoy—" gusar Harry panic. Yah, walaupun hubungan mereka belum dapat dikatakan baik, namun setidaknya Hogwarts dapat sedikit bernafas lega kala tak ada lagi perang mantra antara Malfoy-Potter.

Draco bangkit berdiri, ia menatap tajam Harry.

Harry merasa canggung saat berhadapan dengan Draco kali ini, padahal biasanya ia dapat dengan gampangnya memberi tatapan sinis pada Draco. Sudah lumayan lama Harry merasa gugup jika berhadapan dengan Draco—entah mengapa ia merasakan ada suatu gejolak anaeh menyapa dirinya kala melihat Pangeran Slytherin itu. "Umh… sebaiknya aku pergi—"

Belum sempat Harry berjalan barang selangkah, ia telah ditahan oleh tangan Draco—yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekatnya. Ia mencoba berontak—mengikuti insting, dan refleks mengacungkan tongkat dan menyerang Draco.

Beruntung Draco dapat menghindar dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ia pun mempersiapkan tongkat howthornnya. dan mulailah perang mantra antara mereka berdua.

Draco melemparkan sebuah mantra pada Harry, dan dengan sukses dihindari Harry. Namun, tampaknya Harry salah perhitungan, mantra yang dirapal Draco tadi menikuk di udara dan kembali lagi dari arah belakang. Beruntung kerusakkan akibat mantra itu tidak parah—hanya mementalkan tubuhnya saja.

Dengan sigap Draco menangkap Harry sebelum Harry jatuh. Naasnya saat itu ia tangah panic dan tanpa persiapan ia langsung limbung dan menimpa Draco yang berusaha menyelamatkannya—mungkin—. Namun, nasib baik kini berpihak pada Draco yang mempunyai reflek yang baik sehingga ia tak harus memenuhi kewajiban punggungnya mencium tanah. Alhasil Harry lah yang jatuh terlebih dahulu.

CUP.

Tanpa sengaja dan tak diperkirakan oleh keduanya, bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang kaku. Keduanya hanya diam terpaku meski jantung mereka berpacu cepat dan hati mereka berdesir lembut.

Draco segera tersadar kala mendapati posisi mereka yang cukup berbahaya, yaitu; kedua tangan Draco berada di samping kiri-kanan kepala Harry—menyangga bobot tubuhnya, dan dengan Harry terlentang tepat di bawahnya. Serta kaki kanan Draco yang berada di tengah selangkangan Harry yang terbuka lumayan lebar. Draco menelan ludah dan segera bangkit.

"Ugh, _damn it,_" batin keduanya.

#

Sisa pelajaran hari ini berjalan terlampau tenang. Saat Harry dan Draco dipertemukan di satu kelas yang sama keduanya memilih menghindar satu sama lain. Lagi pula Harry sedikit tak merasa enak badan dan ditambah dengan 'ecelakaan'nya beberapa saat yang lalu membuat ia benar-benar menjauhi Draco. Dan itu membuah seisi Hogwarts dapat tenang, namun juga membuat mereka merasa janggal dengan perubahan itu.

Saat makan malam, Harry memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikannya dan ingin melihat indahnya langit malam yang bertabur bintantang—sekedar untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Ia berjalan gontai menuju Menara Astronomi.

Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung saja menggapai kusen jendela dan menyangga bobot tubuhnya. Ia menikmati desir halus angin yang menyapa alat inderanya. Tak lama suarah deritan pintu mengusik ketenangannya. Harry berbalik dan terkejut menemukan Malfoy—lagi.

"Ck! Dasar—" dengus Draco dan ingin cepat mengambil langkah seribu pergi dari menara itu. Harry—entah mengapa tak ingin Draco pergi dari sana dan denga sepontan berbicara asal.

"Heh, kenapa kabur, Malfoy? Takut? Atau tak berani berhadapan lagi dengan rival abadimu ini, heh?" ucap Harry yang entah mengapa malah menyindir Draco.

Draco mulai naik pitam mendengarnya. Urat-urat vena mencuat di dahinya dan berkendut. Urunglah ia pergi dari sana. "Apa katamu, Potter?"

_'Glup, Merlin!'_ pekik batin Harry mencelos kala mendapat pelototan tajam Draco. _'Dasar, fuck mouth!' ._

"Ke-kenapa, huh? …" ujar Harry yang makin menyulut Draco… err… tampaknya mulutnya tak dapat berkompromi. Hell!

"Oh, apa setelah kejadian 'itu' kau tak berani berhadapan denganku lagi, Malfoy?" kata Harry nyerocos seenaknya. "Kau… haha! Apakah itu ciuman perdanamu, eh? Hahaha!" ucap Harry tertawa garing. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia sadar betul akibat dari perkataannya itu, namun entah mengapa bibirnya tak mau mendengarkan intruksi otaknya.

Keping kelabu menatap lurus pada emerald yang nampak gusar. "Kau…" entah ada setan apa, Draco langsung membekap mulut Harry yang masih tertawa hambar dengan cepat dan menghimpitnya ke dinding.

Harry yang tak menyangkanya hanya dapat memberi protes dengan gerakkan tubuh yang tak berarti. Ia inginmenggapai tongkat Howthornnya, namaun Draco terlebih dahulu menyingkirkannya. "Khh—" Harry sedikit mengerang kala Draco melumat bibirnya dengar kasar dan penuh nafsu.

Digigitnya bibir bawah Harry tuk dapat mengakses bagian rongga mulut Harry yang lembab dan hangat itu. Berhasil, Harry membuka mulutnya tak sengaja karena ingin mengerang. Draco menyeringai menang.

Keduanya saling melumat cukup lama dan akhirnya Harry memaksa melepas ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen yang memaksa. Tapi sungguh sulit melepaskan belaian mulut Draco hingga akhirnya Harry berinisiatif menggigit lidah Draco cukup keras dan berhasil lepas.

"Ukh! Hah… ghahh… kau—mau membunuhku Malfoy?" desisi Harry kepayahan dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Kenapa hmm…? Apa ciumanku itu terlalu berat untukmu, Tuan sok tahu?" Ujar Draco menyeringai melihat wajah Harry yang memerah sambil mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya.

"Sekarang… siapa yang tak berkutik, hmm?" Tanya Draco menggoda di telinga Harry, dan merasakan tubuh Harry bergetar. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya ke dalam helai rambut hitam Harry dan membelai tengkuknya dengan helaan nafasnya yang… seduktif. _'Sial,'_ batin Harry bergetar. Tak sudi tersudut lebih lama, Harry memutar otaknya tuk mencari jaln keluar.

Draco membelalakkan matanya kala merasakan suatu sentuhan asing di pangkal lehernya. Sentuhan itu membuatnya lemas dan hanyut dalam buai aneh. Dengan cepat ditariknya tubuhnya dari Harry, ia sadar kalau yang baru saja menyerang tengkuknya adalah Harry.

Harry tersenyum samar dalam deru nafas yang berpacu. "Heh! Jangan—menyimpulkan… seenaknya ya…. Mr. Malfoy" ujar Harry bergetar menahan nafsu.

Draco menyeringai ala om-om senang "Hoo… begitukah, Mr. Potter? Mari kita buktikan—"

#

Entah apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda tersebut, yang pasti kini mereka berdua saling bercumbu di atas lantai keramik berlapiskan jubah mereka berdua.

Draco mendominasi lumatannya pada bibir Harry. Ia senang menggodanya dan sangat suka suara desahan Harry yang melambungkan angan. Kini tangannya juga ikut bermain. Dibukanya perlahan kemeja yang Harry kenakan dan mulai mengerayanginya.

Dielusnya perut, dada, pinggang, punggung, tengkuk—terus berputar-putar dan berhenti tepat di salah satu dada Harry. Ia mengelus dan mencubit gemas sesuatu yang menonjol di sana. Ia menyeringai kala mendengar desah tertahan Harry dan tubuhnya yang menggeliat resah—haus akan sentuhan.

Harry yang menyadari kini bagian atas tubuhnya telah polos, ia mencoba menarik-narik kemeja yang dikenakan Draco. "Cu-curang… kau masih… heh—lengkap,"

Draco menyeringai kala itu juga. Kemudian ia bangkit setengah berdiri dan menanggalkan pakaian atasnya dan memamerkannya pada Harry yang terkulai lemas di bawahnya.

Wajah Harry memerah, sangat merah. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh Draco begitu mnggiurkan. Kulitnya yang putih mulusbagai porselen, dada bidangnya yang berotot dan tubuh proporsionalnya begitu menggoda iman.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat? Harry?" gurau Draco senang dengan ekspresi kekaguman Harry. Ia tak canggung lagi tuk memanggil nama depan Harry. "Inikah yang kau inginkan, hmm…?"

"U—ukh! Draco~… kh!" dengus Harry tersipu dengan seni terindah di hadapannya—nampaknya ia juga tak canggung memanggil nama depan Draco. Dan dalam sekejap Harry kehilangan kendali dirinya dan spontan menyerang tubuh Draco yang menawan itu. Menggigit dan menghisap setiap inci di tubuh atas Draco dengan ganas. Sadar akan posisinya yang di bawah, Draco memutar posisinya hingga kini ia dapat mencumbu bibir Harry yang ranum itu dengan mudah.

Harry sangat terpuaskan dengan kegiatan yang Draco lakukan pada tubuhnya. Setiap inci dari tubuh Harry yang tadinya polos itu kini dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah yang Draco tinggalkan.

Draco mulai memanggut bibir Harry—lagi. Tangannya mulai bergelut dengan celana yang dikenakan Harry. Dalam sekali sentak akhirnya kain itu lenyap sudah sekaligus dengan err… underwear-nya.

Mata Draco menatap nyalang pada sesuatu di tubuh Harry. Kemudian ia mengelusnya pelan dan memberi akibat yang dahsyat pada tubuh pemuda ber-orb hijau tosca itu. Harry mengerang keras kala Draco terus memanja pusat panas tubuhnya dengan begitu… ambigu namun lembut, membuat Harry kepayahan. Ia tak sanggup lagi dengan godaan-godaan yang terus Draco berikan padanya.

Dan permainan puncakpun dimulai dari sekarang.

Harry terus menerus meneriakkan nama Draco saat pemuda Slytherin itu tak henti-hentinya mengguncang tubuh Harry dengan begitu bringas. Begitu pula Draco yang berbisik memanggil nama Harry saat ia tak henti mengoyak tubuh Harry, seakan ingin menghancurkan tubuh Harry dari dalam, namun sentuhan itu begitu nikmat bagi keduanya.

Terus menerus Draco membimbing Harry pada sebuah dunia absurd yang serba abstrak namun solid milik mereka berdua. Mengisi ruang yang kosong bahkan mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka saling membutuhkan, saling menyaganyi dan saling mencintai.

Harry akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya yang—entah keberapa kalinya. Rangsangan fisual yang membuat titik-titik kenikmatan Draco termanjakan dengan sangat intens saat Harry mekar di bawah Draco dan membuat pemuda itu tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya yang terpendam.

Melebur menjadi satu dalam cumbuah dan pelukkan yang hangat dalam ketidaksengajaan yang lucu. Harmonisasi alam yang entah bagaimana menyatukan mereka dalam momen yang tak terduga. Hingga membuat mereka kini sadar akan apa yang menyesakkan hati mereka masing-masing. Satu malam yang memberi seribu arti yang berbeda namun bermakna dan berujung sama. Selanjutnya… serahkan saja lagi pada harmonisasi alam yang kan terus mengalir di arus waktu _immortal _yang tak pernah berujung.

#

"Harry…" panggil Draco saat mereka berdua tengah menikmati kehangatan dalam pelukkan masing-masing.

"Ya?..." jawab Harry yang masih sungkan tuk membuka matanya.

"Terima kasih…"

"Untuk apa?..."

"Karena kau telah menolong aku dan keluargaku saat Sidang Wizengamot dulu hingga kami bebas dari bayang jerat Azkaban," ujar Draco sembari mengelus dan mengecup lembut rambut hitam-berantakan Harry.

"No prob— aku juga berterimakasih padamu karena kau telah berulang kali menyelamatkanku saat perang dulu…"

Keheningan yang nyaman kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Harry…"

"Hnn…?"

"Terima kasih kau mau memaafkanku juga keluargaku

"Hmm—"

"Harry…"

"Ya—"

"Harry…"

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Harry, sedikit terganggu sebab Draco terus mengajaknya bicara.

"My Harry…"

"Eh?—"

"Thanks kau sudah mau menjadi milikku,"

"Huh?" Harry bangun terduduk dan merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya—namun ia hiraukan. "A-apa maksudmu Draco?" gusar Harry panic dan wajahnya berubah merah.

"Hnn… bukankah…. Kau telah menjadi milikku? Seutuhnya?" tanya Draco menggoda.

Harry ber-blushing-ria. "Asal kau tahu, Harry... aku telah menginginkanmu sejak lama. jauh sebelum kau mulai mengacungkan tongkat howthornmu padaku..." ungkap Draco tersenyum lembut.

"Draco—" geram Harry malu. Draco terkikik geli melihatnya. Setelah ini, meski tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya selain mereka, Draco… selalu menjadi milik Harry dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kini, biarkanlah mereka yang memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

#

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Hubungan Draco dan Harry pun membaik, namun siapa sangka mereka selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk bertemu di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Mencuri waktu sedikit tuk memuaskan perasaan rindu yang menghujan bukanlah salah 'kan? Sekedar bertegur sapa dan berdua dalam kesunyian yang hangat. Namun tetap saja mereka nampak tak akur jika berada di tempat umum, walau tak ada lagi 'Perang Mantra'. Sekedar tuk menyembunyikan rahasia mengingat Harry masih belum siap membeberkannya, bahkan kepada kedua sahabatnya—Ron dan Hermione.

Sejak saat itu pula Hogwarts benar-benar damai, namun nampaknya itu tak akan lama. Katakanlah bagai suatu hari yang cerah sebelum badai besar datang melanda. Dan itu… akan datang menjelang.

"Ugh!.. Khh.. Huuueeeeeek—"

Sudah tiga minggu terakhir ini Harry sering sekali mengunjungi toilet dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi makan malamnya. Namun kemudian ia kembali sehat bugar dan dapat beraktifitas layaknya orang sehat.

Ron dan Hermione pun merasa sedikit takut pada Harry karena entah mengapa terkadang Harry sering marah tanpa sebab dan setelahnya sangat menyesal dan memohon maaf berkali-kali pada semua orang . Hermione juga pernah memergoki Harry tengah mencomot daun teh yang masih mentah kala pelajaran ramuan dan nampaknya Harry sangat menikmati itu, membuat Hermion merinding. Sesungguhnya bukan Hermione saja yang pernah memergoki Harry memakan daun teh mentah, Severus juga pernah namun ia biarkan saja, _'Mungkin Harry hanya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya…'_ begitulah perkiraannya.

Semua kejadian aneh bin ajaib itu akhirnya mendorong Ron dan Hermion tuk memaksa Harry memeriksakan dirinya ke _Hospital Wing_. Mereka berduapun tak segan menemani Harry hingga pemeriksaan selesai.

Dari hasil scan yang dilakukan, 100% tubuh Harry sehat, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tubuh bagian dalam Harry, yaitu: janin berusia tujuh minggu yang tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan sehat.  
semua orang yang berada di ruang perawatan itu tercengang dan memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya pada penyihir muda itu.

"_HELL NO_! KU BUNUH KAU MAL—" histeria Harry terputus karena ia langsung jatuh pingsan karena mendengar kenyataan itu dengan wajah memerah—menahan amarah dan malu yang luar biasa.

Di seberang sana, Draco yang mempunyai firasat 'baik', menyeringai ambigu. Nampaknya Hogwarts benar-benar akan menjadi bertambah ramai setelah ini.

"_Merci_—" ucapnya senang.

* * *

# (Epilog) #

Severus yang tengah mengunjungi perpustakaan mengangguk-angguk sendiri kala ia membaca salah satu buku di sana yang menyebutkan bahwa salah satu akibat dari ramuan berbahan dasar… err… buah _Dark Blueberry_ yang masih termasuk familia tumbuhan berry, jika diolah dengan cara khusus serta dibuat menjadi bahan ramuan pada tengah malam saat badai datang akan bekerja mengubah beberapa struktur tubuh yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin untuk menjadi mendukung khasiat dari ramuan itu sendiri…. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat aneh.

"Merlin… dimana ramuan yang hilang itu?—"

* * *

**oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo**

**oO~oOo~Oo**

_**FIN**_

**oO~oOo~Oo**

**oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo

* * *

**

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ apa ini? Abal banget! Kacau nih!

Ternyata…. Otak ERO milik Miichan masih bekerja dengan baik =,="

Lemonnya sadis, oi! Miranda-chan! *Miichan: senyum-senyum gaje*…. Well ada beberapa hal yang saiia karang sendiri seperti… err buah itu… sebenarnya sih mau pakai bahan ramuan yang ada di Merlin (TV series) tapi…. Lupa namanya apa tuh kelopak bunga. Terpaksa ngarang deh hahahaha *plak*

Cumin asal milh judul! XP…

Well, sedikit informasi mengenai bebrapa hal:

Pemuda berambut nanas: Nara Shikamaru (pasti tahu deh!)

Raja Camelot : Arthur Pendragon (Icky gak pakai Arthur yang ada di Arthurian Legend/Legenda Arthut. Icky memakainya dari Merlin TV Series ^_^)

Badut beriris merah Ruby: Xerxes Break (Chara dari Pandora Hearts! Hwaaaaa Break! o)

Samurai dari Black Order : Yuu Kanda (Chara dari DGM, kekekekeke…. Ini nih yang ngeinspirasi saya biar nulis fict MPREG)

Sekian dulu fict dari saiia, klo ada waktu luang Icky mau publish fict lagi boleh? Boleh ya~ *puppy eyes*

Sekali lai maaf kalau abalisme coz' ini bener-bener fict pelampiasan stress dari author-author gebleg macan saiia ma Miichan.

**Icky menunggu feedback-nya lho~~~~~ thx b4**

**See You!**

N.B: Maaf, klo humornya gak kerasa =="

* * *

_Author: __Icky__ (Navi Blue)_

_Co Writer (for Mature Sexual content): __Miichan__ (Miranda Van Evurio)_

_Editor: __Miichan__ (Miranda Van Evurio)_

**Special Thanks:**

_J. K. Rowling_

_Miichan_

_Aniki-Teme_

_My Baka Aniki_

_TrioBaka + Mas Lingga + Baka-Neko + Anna-chan  
_

_All Fujoshi/Fujodanshi_

_All Authors of Harry Potter FanFiction_

_All Reviewer_

_And You ^^_

**Thanks you so much!**

**Mind to review or feedback?  
**


End file.
